


One Curfew

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 13:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19669510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell eating a cake slice in the kitchen and smiled.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl viewed Reverend Amos Howell eating a cake slice in the kitchen and smiled. *I'll battle a few villains after curfew. I should return before the preacher finishes his cake.* Supergirl went outside and flew above trees. *Which villains to battle? The Female Furies? Volcana?* she thought. 

Supergirl's smile remained after she viewed Volcana standing near trees and fire appearing on her palms. She flew to Volcana with her arms extended. Supergirl's hands formed fists. She brought her arm back before Volcana stepped to one side. Her eyes were on the latter's scowl. A frown replaced Supergirl's smile. ''Why are you here?''

Volcana smiled and shrugged at the same time. ''Something to do.'' 

One of Supergirl's eyebrows went up. ''Burning trees in Smallville?'' She viewed Volcana shrugging again.

''Something to do.'' Volcana released fire from her palms and viewed Supergirl dodging everything. She cried out after Supergirl's fists knocked her down. She scowled another time and stood. ''I'll look for something else to do.'' Volcana began to flee.

Eyes widened the minute Supergirl remembered Reverend Amos Howell eating a cake slice. *I might be able to fly into my bedroom before he finishes the cake slice.* Supergirl began to fly to the farm. She landed on the floor and approached the kitchen. Her eyes were wide again as soon as they were on a scowling Reverend Amos Howell standing in the doorway. He never blinked. The stern preacher.

''Did you enjoy your cake?'' Supergirl wished to know after she shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

Reverend Amos Howell continued to glower before he stepped to one side. The empty plate was revealed.

''You won't depart from the farm for two months,'' Reverend Amos Howell said. 

Supergirl's eyes widened again. ''You're not able to punish me. You're not my father.'' 

''I'm your father when Jonathan isn't present.''

Supergirl began to shudder another time. 

''You should go to bed.''

Supergirl raised her shoulders and scowled at the same time. Her hands formed fists at either side of her body. She stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes after Reverend Amos Howell turned his back. *Volcana is having fun* she thought as the villain continued to cause chaos in Smallville. 

THE END


End file.
